Psonic X Touhou/Gyro McSandwich
Gyro McSandwich is a character and the main protagonist of an upcoming vertical scrolling shooter video game, Gyro Fighters. Biography Gyro McSandwich is a British aerospace engineer of Greek descent who created his significant helicopter design called X-36 Gyrocopter and currently wishes to become a top ace of the military air service known as the Gyro Squadron, which was initially established during the final stage of the Second World War. In his past, Gyro was once interested in making any kinds of rotor-craft like helicopters and other kinds of aircraft if he saw the first helicopter ever, which is inspired to be a pilot in his dream. He also plays bamboo copters sold from the Chinese origin as his childhood favorite. When Gyro becomes older, during the middle stage of World War II, he wanted to save the world as a pilot, but his permission to Allied power for forming the group of air service pilots is not yet known, unless his friends are thought so. Later in the final stage, if he permitted with the Allied government and became the top ace, he could make the entire team formation with his friends from different Allied countries and tell them to get ready with different flying machines for amateurish flights, including his meetings with former citizens of Axis countries and his best friend Orville Propellers. And then they are being prepared for the victorious resistance against Hitler and his fascist henchmen. Note: His assist character Orville Propellers would be voiced by Dave Fennoy. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit from the first game. Tier 2: His outfit that resembles an Allied pilot, presumably American. Tier 3 (DLC): His outfit that looks like Edward Falcon from Power Stone. Move list Special Cards *Propeller Toss (QCF + P) - Like Gyroman did in 2 Mega Man arcade games and it's like throwing a disc. Gyro launches small propellers that are seen in his significant design as projectiles, including an air-only version. The number of projectiles can be determined by the punch button pressed: one for the light attack, two for the medium attack and three for the heavy attack. *Flying Fist (DPF + P) - Gyro performs his upper motion like Superman to launch his opponent to the air in angle. *Flying Taketombo (QCB + P) - Gyro performs an upper-like motion and spins his hand to make the bamboo copter with the design of his significant rotor-craft fly as an anti-air projectile, but in different distance for each punch button. *Copter Chop (DPB + P) - Gyro chops his opponent with helicopter style while dashing forward. *Propeller Kick (QCB + K) - This moves inspires Zlatan's. Gyro performs an aerial kick that goes his opponent up to the air. *Propeller Drop (QCF + K) - Gyro throws the propeller on his opponent to let it drop down. *Propeller Lariat (2P) - Gyro spins his fists faster to make his opponent fly away. *Windy Launcher (HCB + P) - Gyro tries to grab his opponent. If this successfully connects, he grabs his opponent's legs and spins before being launched to the air. Super Cards *Gyro Rush (QCF + 2K) - Gyro summons his best friend to send his significant X-36 Gyrocopter to the battlefield by using his radio. Then he jumps high, gets in his helicopter and charges his opponent using a diving attack while flying. To finish this move, Gyro lands from the top of the stage. *Jumbo Propeller (QCF + 2P) - Gyro brings out his big-sized propeller based on his significant design and throws in a boomerang motion that looks like Cutman from Mega Man: Powered Up. If the opponent got hit by it, Gyro performs this move once more. For the air version of this, he drops it on the air next to his opponent. *Super Aerial Propeller (DPF + 2P) - Gyro calls his best friend with the helicopter using his radio and yells "Up, up and away!" or "To the skies!". Then fly together and make his opponent up to the air while hitting. As this move ends, he gets off from the helicopter and lands to the stage. Ultra Card *Gyro Strike (QCB + 2P) - Gyro pulls out the hard hammer and try to hit his opponent's head once. If the opponent got hit by a hammer, you will hear a comical hit sound and he or she stuns before Gyro stays far away from the target area. Then bringing out his radio to summon his best friend piloting X-36 Gyrocopter and engage the target on opponent by firing with machine guns and rockets while he's hiding his eyes from watching the attack. And finish off with dropping bomb at knocked down opponent before Gyro take off his hands from his eyes to return normal position. Miscellaneous Introduction *We lift and I get down... Phew! *I'm going down here. So, is anyone prepared to oppose me? *Let's get ready to fly again! *Approaching to the exciting arena! Ha ha! *What? Over here? Well. *They'll never see me coming! *Nice to meet in engagement, my Japanese friend! (vs. Aiko) *Chopper lover versus the sailor spirit. Here we go with symbolic duel! (vs. Minamitsu) *You heard my significant chopper design? We will see about that, little girl/big boy. (vs. Nitori/Placid) *Let the battle with that fellow pilot begin! Woo hoo! (vs. Soro/Frank) *Aw, did ya look like a modern pilot before? (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *Whoa! Your umbrella is spooky... But can you fly like a chopper? (vs. Kogasa) *Your mysterious object reminds me of the enemy vehicles. I call them Nazi UFOs! (vs. Nue) *Come on! Show me the wind power! (vs. Sanae/Aya/Hatate/Kasen) *Have you entered the war too? Well, you know about it. (vs. William) *Oh! Your familiar looks too cloudy like in the sky! (vs. Ichirin) *Aw, what a cute little bird! (vs. Mystia) *What? A talking horse? Well, I'm ready. (vs. Rainbow Dash) Personal Action *(spinning his small propeller) *(spinning his small propeller) What do you think of this? *(spinning his small propeller and good laughing) *(spinning his small propeller) Just like bamboo-copter! *(eating his Greek sandwich) *(eating his Greek sandwich) Mmm... Yummy! *(eating his Greek sandwich) Mmm... This is more like it! *(eating his Greek sandwich) mmm... Taste great! *Woo hoo! *Whee! *Yeah! *(good laughter) *Come on. Why don't you just go on a match? *I fly like a bamboo-copter! *Oh hey! Victory Pose *I'd rather be flying! Oh… yeah. *Pilot to bombardier. Bombardier here, go ahead pilot. *Come on, old man! Fight's over! *Great! We pilots of the significant design won! (Holding the landing skid of X-36 with his both hands and let it fly vertically and slowly) *Well right! (Holding the landing skid of X-36 with his both hands) Uh oh... (flying away during vertical take-off) Whee! Take-off time! *Victory is ours! Whee! *See ya around next time, friend! For a good meeting. (vs. Aiko) *So friend, umm... you can go to the pacific now! Bye! (vs. Minamitsu) *Ha ha ha! Sure my precious chopper is too cool! (vs. Nitori/Placid) *Whoa, boy! Your plane design is much powerful than ours! (vs. Soro) *Wow! Way to go for this fellow pilot! (vs. Frank) *Oh! Your craft is so much power! (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *Oh boy! What a scary thing you have! (vs. Kogasa) *I'm brave pilot and you're scary monster! Know the difference? (vs. Nue) *Oh hey! That was so interesting in this fight just like in air training! (vs. Sanae/Aya/Hatate/Kasen) *I hope you will fight for freedom. Good luck, friend! (vs. William) *Well, that was much cloudy by yours! (vs. Ichirin) *Now you shown off my mighty flight, birdie! (vs. Mystia) Losing Pose (Time Over) *The flight's over? Throw Attempt *Oops! Other quotes during battle *Off to the wild blue yonder! Whee! (during Gyro Rush) *Off to the wild blue yonder! Woo hoo! (during Gyro Rush) *Here goes!... Gyro Attack! (during Gyro Rush) *Hit it, old man! (during Gyro Strike before Orville appears with his chopper) *(Orville) Stay on target. (during Gyro Strike) *(Orville) I've got tone on this! (during Gyro Strike) *(Orville) Whoops, I dropped something. *BOOM* (before finishing Gyro Strike) *(Orville) This bomb is a present for you! (before finishing Gyro Strike) *You'll take this! (during the activation upon Jumbo Propeller) *Down at the middle! (during the second trial of Jumbo Propeller) Damage taken *Y-ouch! *Ah! *Oh my gyros! K.O. *THEY CAME FROM... Behind!! Chip K.O. *Am I... getting down? Win Quotes I'm on a different flying machine of existence. Get it? Flying machine? There's… something… on… nightmare at 20,000 feet! Sometimes, you can be my aircraftman anytime. I will now demonstrate the Doppler effect. You know that? Someday, we'll make my significant helicopter successfully 100% real for the future aviation! Whee! You see what my significant design is? It's too great to fly! I'm so excited that this battlefield reminds me of what we involved during the incident with an evil leader. Besides, we used flying machines like my precious mechanical chopper, the X-36 Gyrocopter! You can call me Gyrocopter Boy if you want! It's all okay for me. Planes and choppers are absolutely different flying machines. Therefore, I like them both! Character-specific quotes vs. self: Hey! You're not the member of our team. You're just a quadruplet! What a fake encounter. vs. Aiko: Have you forgotten your plane? We certainly used the different flying machines before as we involved in the disastrous war because we are the members of the team, commonly the Gyro Squadron! vs. Nitori: You know that? My chopper is nicely built much and has some improvements like rocket holders, multiple bomb dropper and the machine gun of course. So this must be upgraded if we are needed. vs. Minamitsu: Glad to see a spirit from the dead in the sea. Anyway, I used any kinds of propellers and you rely on naval things like an anchor. vs. Kaguya: Are you from the bamboo forest with that mansion thingy? If so, could you make one Taketombo for me? vs. Mokou: If you came from the place filled with bamboos, please be sure not to burn bamboo-copters I liked because they're almost ruined. Couldn't you understand that? vs. Sanae/Aya/Hatate/Kasen: Whee! Now this is what I like wind mostly because it makes lighter things fly just like my favorite bamboo-copter! vs. Soro: Really? The attitude of helicopters is more limited? I would not lose even with a fellow pilot who rely on the aircraft that looks so powerful compared to some planes I saw! vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Whoa! The behavior of your craft is more powerful than rotor-craft I ever used. vs. Nue: I've heard that UFOs are anywhere in this world! But mysteriously, you recommend that I encountered Nazi UFOs. vs. Kogasa: Flying with your spooky umbrella reminds me of playing bamboo-copters in my past. Both are similar things! Interesting! vs. Marisa: So you used your broom as the flying object? Sounds like the flying machines we used! vs. Frank: Ha! You're the one who command the powerful planes with jet engines that are different to our mechanical flying machines. I considered them differently. vs. Placid: Huh? You don't even build any flying machine likes airplanes? Whoa! You are behind the times of inventions! vs. Reimu: We got great skills in aerial combat, but you must remember that I certainly used my chopper as a different flying machine of our team. vs. Yuyuko: You know how to eat anything as a hungry ghost? Oh boy! You almost ate my bamboo-copter if this considered as a vegetable! So it's not! vs. Youmu: For a gardener, your sword skills are much speedy as comparable as planes! But wait... They could accidentally destroy my favorite bamboo-copters! Whoa! vs. Netsu: Your ninja tricks are much speedy as comparable as planes! But wait... They could accidentally destroy my favorite bamboo-copters! Whoa! vs. Ichirin: I know you have an interesting cloud power as I can see anywhere in the sky. But wait a sec! Where this scary girl came from? vs. Byakuren: Whoa! Your vehicle is very powerful and speedy than my flying machine I ever imagined! That's unbelievable! vs. Futo: Hey! I'm so interested that your dish trick is throwing plates just like using a throwing disc! Anyway, I certainly have bamboo-copters and propellers as I prepared for head-to-head combat. vs. Miko: D-ah! I don't want to choose both red and blue because this legend is too horrible! Either way, why don't I just pick yellow as my favorite color? Oh never mind about that. vs. Sumireko: That futuristic invention. Have you taken a snapshot of the chopper we invented many years ago? vs. Mamizou: Something happened here in this world. It's a woman in black who is befriended with a space being and relies on alien things such as Nazi UFOs! vs. Gast: Oh! You don't see us flying in the sky with your espionage. But no thank you! I don't need it anymore! vs. Kevin: Sorry, trooper. We teammates just focus only in making flying machines, not vehicles. vs. Craig: Oh! Your car has a great speed compared to planes used for the war with an evil leader! vs. Koishi: Hello? Is this a sneaker who is responsible for phone calls? Nah! I gotta fly now! vs. Satori: You're smart as we have planned for making concepts of flying machines. vs. Kokoro: Don't be sad with your emotions, little girl! You will see us using our flying machines some other time! vs. Patchouli: Have you heard an article about the history of flying machines? Looks like you got more knowledge as we supposed in our air base. vs. Landon: Have you point the target on me or inside the cockpit of my significant chopper with your rifle? I guess you should spot on that again sometime. vs. Seija: Making the gravity upside down is so much confused to me! I don't want my flying machine to be complicated! vs. Seiga: Again, I will not let this evil girl go to change government systems in this world! As I supposed to rebellion. vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe: Whoa! Your explosive are able to destroy my flying machines instantly, as they were used in bombing targets! vs. Medicine: Oh boy! I don't want to collide anything poisonous! Don't you see? vs. Utsuho: I heard the fascist government developing nuclear weapons before being used by Allies, especially from Germany. vs. Suwako/Shinmyoumaru/Cirno: You kids want to play with bamboo-copters too? Or would you like me to fly with my chopper? It's up for you to decide. vs. Yomo & Vince: Yeah! We also have a lot of exciting adventures, especially to the skies! vs. Magician Type X: That look of your face is too ugly! But I would never give up with this evil guy as well as the evil leader. vs. Reisen/Tewi/Clownpiece/Junko: How did you fly to the moon with your ability? Unlike the future ones. My flying machine is too limited and can't go through there because it's in space already. vs. Billmore/Josh/Barris/Travis/David/Dick/Nash/Guerrilla/Metal Commando/Millard/Commandar Bon/Guy/Allen: Hey! You're the guy from the horrible war/famine! As I eventually experienced a conflict when an evil leader has started an oppression against us. vs. Yumemi/Dr. Horace: Have you tried my flying machines with your experiments? D-ah! They're considered crazy as the fascists I faced off! vs. Yukari: A gappy from the fantasy world has appeared! What am I supposed to tell if I came real? vs. Shota/Dean/Butch/Aip/Muay/Kung/Lan/Katana/Jun/Meiling: Woo hoo! I'm fun having an interesting fight against the gym hitters with any forms of world martial arts, especially on air! vs. Roxanne/Sam: Are we getting sued for what we've done in aerospace? Please, we haven't done anything wrong! We are creative! vs. Carole: Not bad for both detective and adventurer like me. But is there anything happened to understand? I may let you know more. vs. Sakuya: You remember where am I? Oh well, I came far away from the war. vs. Tenshi/Iku: Did you see me flying in the sky? Well, you know that every flying machine can fly higher too if we used them like an airplane! vs. William: H-Hey! We both entered the Second World War! So we must do these different tasks separately! vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly: A robot? I can't believe it! When was the last time made this from the mechanical industry? vs. Skullus: Oh boy! I just wanted to save the world by defeating tyrants like this evil wizard! vs. Dun: Oh hey! I'm aware of this huge guy who can fly higher by using his explosives like jump up high from firing with that bazooka thingy and see me flying! vs. Hina: Wow! I can't see why this fortune teller can spin like a top. And same thing as the propellers of flying machines. In another thing, I love inspirations of aeronautics! vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: You remind me of my favorite superheroes of old comic books I red. Oh! Some of them can fly too! vs. Raiko: What? Was that the thunderstorm, drum girl? Oh my gyros! It almost destroys my precious flying machine! vs. Axl: You're not half bad, aren't you? If you wanna see my chopper, please let me remember. vs. Mystia: Aw, you're so cute when you have an adorable voice for singing! What an interest with this kind of birds I like! vs. Wriggle: You'll take that, disgusting insect! You are no match for my flying powers! vs. Remilia/Flandre: Oh! You don't go out in the day time? Even for flying up high with your wings? Ha! You turned out to be in the dark. vs. Keine: So you are a history teacher? I may let you know about what happened if the evil leader has risen up the tyranny in this world. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: A dog? Whoa! That makes me nervous due to the animal aggressiveness. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Mechanical helicopter? Oh! It's just like what the soldiers did during the rescue mission. Axl: From gyro to hero, it's fine, but you're a pilot of flying machines. Shinmyoumaru: Can you fly your chopper with me, Mr. Pilot? Captain Neo: Flying is good to see anywhere above the surface as I interested, especially in outer space. Gast: I came from behind! Ha ha ha ha! Landon: Oi! I own ya from behind, flyer! Kevin: Dammit! Why you pesky pilots are incompetent to my tanks?! Butch: Remember not to let me stand in your way if you had stuff to do. Good luck, flyboy! Barris: I already annihilated the fly man because I came from behind! Soro: Any kinds of rotocraft like helicopters are more limited in their attitude than jet fighters I supposed. Millard: Wait... You also fight fascists like my brother did? I'm pretty sure you're just a great freedom fighter ever. Thank you. Reimu: This is how you fight me better than I do in the air, flyer. Marisa: Hey! Did you try to fly with or without that thing you own in the air? I demonstrated to fly with this too! Byakuren: Not even a pilot can stand on my stunts. Aya: Pilots from the outside world are ready to wage flights on a daily basis. Sure it is almost too great! Kaguya: So you won't go to the moon, are you? Just fly in the sky with your chopper instead. Nitori: Nice helicopter you built! I'll show you if I'm going to make that one. Ending (During the sunset in the island, Gyro is fixing X-36 Gyrocopter as his significant design) Gyro: Oh boy! I probably smashed that tyrant thingy together with a bunch of universal tournament fighters. *Sigh* I'm still fixing my precious chopper before my friends are being arrived! *Breathing* (Minamitsu appears behind Gyro) Minamitsu: Hello there, friend! We meet once again. So how are you today? Gyro: I'm already fine now. I'm just currently fixing my chopper after the tournament. Don't you see? I involved a lot of notable opponents in my adventures with that event. So I'm currently busy for a moment. Minamitsu: Oh... Well you got more time for that. Anyway, I have something to ask you. Gyro: What? Minamitsu: When you're not busy, can I ask a favor if I want to enjoy a flight with you using your flying machine? Gyro: Nope. Minamitsu: Alright then, what about if i'm staying here until Hijiri-sama arrives. (Gyro hears the voice and both are looking upward, where the playable fighters from the original game have arrived) Orville: Hey, Gyro! Do you hear me? Better leave and get ready for the interesting flight with us because we are currently flying in the sky! Gyro: Alright, best friend. I'll do my best. Friend, I have to go no matter what our adventure is and there's nothing to waste time with you. Minamitsu: Okay, you can go now! But be sure to tell me whatever you want according to your plan. Bye! (Gyro is being prepared to fly with X-36 Gyrocopter and travel to the sky) Gyro: I'm coming for you, old man! I promise! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero